


Truths and Lies

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Away from the drama of leading the Nexus and Kadara Port, Sloane Kelly and Foster Addison find that they can be themselves with each other.--Prompt: Lies





	Truths and Lies

Lies were the one thing that did not exist in this room. Vanquished by lips that seared away the facade leaving a truth as naked as the both of them, expressed in hands as heavy as her breaths. Foster's hips curled, requesting more. More of this. More of her.

She writhed, words lifting into the air and drenching Sloane in a sticky, satiated contentment witnessed by only them, and enjoyed only in this fleeting microcosm.

Sloane teased in deliberate circles, staring up at Foster. 

"No...” Foster purred, taking Sloane's wrists. She pinned them above Sloane's head and grinned. “My turn.”


End file.
